Emotions
by ZenaWarrior626
Summary: What will happen to the Retroville gang when a tragic accident occurs
1. Chapter 1: Frist Day Thoughts

ATTENTION ALL! I'm a new writer here at F.F. and I'm really exited! This is my first story and I hope you like it!

͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔ᓪᦒʎㄴݧ͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͔͗Ȩힹȫȫȫᖳȫȫȫȫȫȫȫȫȫȫȫȫʚʚ㴓ʎᘖ

Summer was going as slow as rust for Jimmy. He hadn't heard from Carl or Sheen because Carl was off in Llama ranch camp and had left a week after school let out. Sheen had also been gone on his vacation in Mexico. There was only a few weeks left of summer and Jimmy was sick of waiting. However, along with his deathly boredom there was also a mass of flustration in Jimmy's head. Over the long 6-weeks of summer Jimmy had been at hard at work on another invention. Other than that, Jimmy was looking forward to school alot.

Cindy Stared out into the night.It was times like these when she wished she had someone to share this with. With both of her parents being at work, Cindy seemed bored out of her mind. With only weeks left untill school would start again, she'd be killing valuable time. At that moment, Cindy began to think. Not just normal thinking. She'd been looking deep inside herself for answers. Why was she so depressed? Why so sad? Why did she feel so alone? She looked out her bedroom window across the yard to face her rival house. She thought. Was it because she'd been away so long from her friends? Was it because she didn't have anyone to talk to? Was it because she wasn't with ...

Weeks passed and school started. Cindy felt great. She was finaly with her friends again. Libby had come back only 3days before school started from her vacation in the Bahamas. Class finaly started, their teacher asking them a memory jogging question. As it had turned out, Mrs. Fowl was given a promotion and now taught one higher grade than the last. "Now claaaaaa-s! Who knows what the sqare root of 144 is? wwaaaaaaaaaakkk!" Cindy immediatly shot her hand up in the air and with out being called on said "Twelve!" "Very good!" Cindy turned now facing Jimmy, focusing her hash emerald eyes, giving him a malevolent stare. Jimmy caught this and began mumbling things like "lucky guess" and "whatever" under his breath.

It was finaly time for lunch and Jimmy, Carl and Sheen sat at a table as Libby and Cindy entered the crowded room. The boys had been discussing Sheen and Carl's vacations while Cindy and Libby searched for a place to sit. They found that as the rest of the seats were taken, their only option was to sit with the guys. Cindy smiled. Jimmy had been teaching Carl about why llama's can't fly when the 2 approached the table. Sheen was the first to speak. "Hi Libby! Hi Cindy!" Libby replied. "Hey guys. So...what's new?". Jimmy immidiatly started talking about what he'd been up to. But Cindy wasn't really listening. She looked down at her new shoes and then started thinking again. About how she felt. About how her unfathomable depression had suddenly vanished beath the surface of her sheer content. Her deep thought was suddenly interupted by Jimmy's sudden sneeze.

Cindy jumped, startled and then caught herself under Libby's questioning gaze. "Are you O.K. girlfriend? You been actin' pretty spacy lately." she said. "It's uh...uh... nothing. I'm just a little tired that's all I didn't get that much sleep last night...I was uh-exited... that's all" she managed to stammer. They soon continued their conversation, Jimmy continued to stammer on about one of his recent experiments. And once again Cindy's mind pondered off but this time not on her shoes, but on Jimmy. She stared into his saphire eyes then began to imagine when the bell rang and the kids were dismissed.


	2. Chapter 2:Bus B9

WOW! Chapter 2! This is alot of fun! Better than the "make your own ep!" thread on Well here I go! chapter 2! BTW:Sorry for the short chapters! I hate um too!

ٙ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ᖳ ȫ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ

Right before she had realized it, Cindy was on the bus and on her way home. "Wow.." she thought. "A whole day went by." And she found her self in her depressed state again. She felt alone again. And once again began sifting through her thoughts and feelings. She had known what it was. Or, rather who it was...

Jimmy entered the bus scanning the isles for a place to sit. The whole bus had been filled up. Carl and Sheen in one seat, Libby in one of the back 1-seater seats, and just about every other kid in his grade in all the other seats. He looked and looked but no place to sit. He couldn't go on the other bus, thanks to all the 7th and 8th grade bullies and the sleepy driver who always fell asleep on red lights. But then he looked under the red "EMERGENCY ESCAPE" sign and found the only seat available: the one by Cindy Vortex. He looked over at where Carl and Sheen were sitting, Sheen mindlessly babling on about how his Ultralord was an action figure, not a doll. He thought maybe he could squeeze himself in, but with Carl sitting there he sighed in desparation. The bus driver was now getting impatient, tapping his foot as he saw all the other busses leaving. Jimmy looked at him and noticed this bus driver was surely not like their old one, Mrs. Sanders. She'd been an old 45 year old woman who had never gotten a speeding or any other kind of ticket in all her years. She had children and had retired when cancer claimed a family member's life. Jimmy was skeptical of the man's pale face and bloodshot eyes.

"Look Kid! You eitha gonna sit o' stand!" He said. Jimmy's face lit up at the thought of standing.

"I can stand!" He said hopefully.

"I mean stadin' outside, waitin' fo' 'notha bus to come!" Jimmy's once hopefull face turning into a frown, then a scowl.

He walked slowly to Cindy's seat placing his back pack between he and Cindy. At first, he thought it was going to be a long ride but then he noticed Cindy's sad eyes coming to life with the thill of content. As they sat together Cindy began to speak.

"Yeah...so...whatcha been up to? You were kind of quiet at lunch today..."He asked, tryng to break the thick silence between them.

"Oh...I-Yeah. I've been up to a lot lately. It's like I said. I was tired because I was exited about school and didn'tget any sleep... " She lied, remembering the deep pit of despair that was her summer, her parents gone leaving her with an empty house and loads and loads of empty time.

"I was in Paris. Not to mention Detroit and Florida and- and Lebanon and Japan and Canada too." She felt bad telling all these lies. Her parents would have told her to shut up and stop it with the lies. But they couldn't, she thought, thanks to the stupid jobs that stole them away from her.

"Hmmmmm. Well that's funny. I didn't see you . Your car was in the driveway the whole summer." he said

"Well-Well..." She stammered, trying to think up of a good enough explanation.

"Well- That's because we left...in a taxi...to the airport...after school..." She was sounding pretty phoney, even to herself right now.

"Right." Jimmy said sarcasticly.

"Are you calling me a lair, Neutron?" She simply adored this. Nothing bet arguing with Jimmy, even when they were trying to be nice to one another. It wasn't the fact that she loved to argue. It was her love to win. She knew that no matter what they were arguing about, even if she knew he was right, she would never let Jimmy the savor the pleasures of victory. Not over her cold body. Because amidst her mind, she knew that she only could, against Jimmy anyways.

"NO! All I'm saying is that I didn't see your car leave at all. And that you didn't come out of your house all summer. That's all!"

And so they continued arguing and arguing and arguing. And that's when Libby cut in, the flames of white hot fury burning in her eyes.

"Do you two idiots realize that you've been arguing for the past two hours?" she bellowed, but Cindy didn't get what the point was and untill you read the next chapter, you won't know what the point was either.


	3. Chapter 3:Accidents Happen

OMG! WOW! Chapter 3! I keep trying to make these longer and I hope you found chapter 2 longer than chapter 1...I know what your probably thinking."What does all this stuff have to do with 'when jimmy realizes cindy could be out of his life forever, could there be some confessions?'?" To anwer that...YOUR JUST GOING TO HAVE TO WAIT! I'M GETTING THERE! DON'T YOU CHILDREN EVER REST! No I'm just kidding...but you are seriously gonna hafta wait and see! Here we go! Chapter 3. I wanna thank all of you who are acctualy taking the time to read my author's comments, not skipping it and reading the story like I do! Well...Yeah...Chapter 3! x

BTW:We left off in a clif hanger: Libby telling Cindy and Jimmy how long they were arguing. That's the key. It shouldn't...you'll see.

ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ᖳ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ᖳ ȫ ᖳ ᖳ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ȫ ᖳ ȫ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ᖳ ȫ ȫ ʚ ᖳ ᖳ ᅜ ᖳ ȫ

"Don't you two idiots know that you've been arguing for 2 hours!" Libby bellowed; but Cindy didn't care.(repeated)(here comes the key)

"Look Libby! I can argue as much as I want to argue! You just stay out of this!"The blonde spat back.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! Do you have any idea how long it should take us to get home? 10 minutes tops. We've been on the road for nearly two hours!"

Cindy's heart skiped a beat.

"What! Oh my Gosh! Someone has to ask the driver why! I'll go!" She arose from her seat, still in shock from the recent news. She made her way up the aisle suddenly catching through her perephrial vision where they were and what she saw stopped her dead in her tracks.

They were definantly not in Retroville anymore. In place of its friendly skies stood old broken down buildings, shattered glass windows, graffitti, garbage everwhere, and gangs polluting the streets. She thought, silently to herself. The bus bagan to swerve violently, it's occupants screaming in horror untill the bus came to a gentle ride again. Cindy finaly made it past the panic-stricken students to the front of the bus. But what she saw stopped her breath in it's tracks.

There was the bus driver. Surrounded by cans of beer and vomit, half concious and half asleep but 100 percent drunk.

"Where the heck are you taking u-" But before she could finish, she was flying up towards the front of the swerving bus's dashboard, her head hitting the glass and almost breaking it. The driver had taken his eyes off the road to look at Cindy through his misty, blurred vision. He got up out of the driver's seat and began yelling, leaving the bus flying madly this way and that untill it was completly off the road and skidding down a grassy hill.

Inside the bus, the bodies of children were being tossed liflessly about, and as for the driver, he jumped out through the open swinging door. Jimmy Flew out of his seat, his head just missing the side of the one next to him. He heard a cry. One that stood out against the rest. It was his name being cried.

****


	4. Chapter 4: Survivours

Reddistherose, JCFOREVER,Snowboarder9,theinvisiblegirl thanks alot for your reveiws! I'm really glad that you guys are liking this so far!I'm really exited and I have the whole thing planned out. There's just the matter of typing it out. 8th grade is frikin' demanding and it's only the weekends that I get to type out the chapters. Infact chapters 2 and 3 were written on the same weekend. Anyways, I wanna thank everyone who reviewed and like I said before, if you finish reading all the chapters I have done so far, the best times to check for new ones are Wednesday and Monday. Here we go! Chapter 4!

The bus had flipped and rolled several times before finnaly coming to a stop. All over there was blood, shattered glass, and book bags scattered about. No one could cry. No one could scream. It was too horrible for both. So all that lay was silence. A silence so thick, it would have been scary. Who had lived? Who had died? Who could have lived?

Jimmy awoke, the rusty taste of blood staining his lips and incrusting his nose. He wouldn't have cared if it was his blood. But sadly, It wasn't. It had been two hours since the crash, and the kids were finnaly starting to get up. Many of them were being helped up by others who hadn't had it so bad. Jimmy wondered where he was for a second before the memories of the past few hours of pain had flooded his mind with the deep feeling of despair. We got up and tryed walking but the bus's metalic frame had taken landing on his right leg, which had been folded under him for the past 2 hours. Excuciating pain flooded through his body as he colapsed to the ground in pain.

He then began to think about the sinareo he was in. About his friends. Where they were. About... Less about the gashing appearance of his right leg ans the inhumane angle in which it had been twisted. He then felt a motion behind him. _Sheen_ he thought.

"Sheen? Sheen! Are you O.K.?Sheen?"

"Libby? Is that..." he whispered in the contents of to short breaths.

"No! Sheen it's me! Jimmy! Libby had a ride! Sheen where's the pain?"

"I...I don't know where my arm is. I can't move it. I...I don't..."

"What? You don't what?"

"I ...I don't know...if...I'm going to make ihhhhhhhhhhh..."

Then Jimmy took action. He peeled of his blood stiff shirt and ripped it into four long strips. He then limped back to the bus and pulled out one of the top pannels of the windows and broke it into two peices. He grabbed them and laid the gently on either sides of his leg. But his leg was still bloody and twisted at an impossible angle. He had to get it straight before putting his splints on it. _On the count of three... _he thought. One...Two...Three! **Crack!** There couldn't have been a more horrible punishment than what that was. After a minute of grasping his leg in pain, Jimmy put the splints on the two sides of his leg, he fastened them with two t-shirt strips.

He then limped back to where the top half of Sheen's body was and tried to get him out. He pushed and pushed and finaly, Sheen was able to get himself out. Next...Carl! Where was he? Jimmy limped around to the other side of the bus only to find Carl sitting in a corner shivering, one of the lenses of his glasses broken.

"Carl! What's wrong?" He simply kept shivering violently, his whole body shaking in fear. Then Jimmy noticed Carl's eyes. They were wide open, his pupils shrunken down to the size of a grain of rice. As if he'd seen hell. After a minute, Carl made an attempt to speak.

"SSSSSSS...sssss.."

"What? What are you saying?"

"Sssssssiinnnnn" he whispered

"What? Sins? What?"

"SSSsssinnnnnndy! Cindy! She's dead! She's dead! She's dead!" Carl screamed in horror. Jimmy felt his heart stop. He'd forgotten. How could he? His eyes grew wide in terror.

"WHERE! WHERE IS SHE?WHERE IS CINDY!"

Carl pointed a pale white finger at the front of the bus. And he saw her.

AHHHH! Keep reading to find out.sorry.I kinda gave you a heart attack with that huge cliff hanger..I know something that will cheer you up.From Carl's room. CHECK IT OUT! 


	5. Chapter 5:Where's Cindy

Well I think you've waited long enough! ;D I really hope you like this chapter and I'll try making it longer...maybe with a less heart stopping cliff hanger...I'm sorry once again for that. We last left off when Carl show's Jimmy were Cindy's body is. Then I almost killed you guys with a cliff hanger. Sorry again. Well here we go, chapter 5! Keep reveiwing!

Jimmy stopped breathing. After that sight, no one who loved Cindy as much could have. It was simply tragic. Blood oozing through a gash in her head. Large peices of glass sbabbed at her bleeding face. Her hands positioned just below her face. Just a little earlier and they could have made it there. Her entire body crushed under the massive dash board that had collapsed over itself. And to top it all off, a peice of brown glass from that sick bastard's beer bottle shattered all over her tang top. She could have made it like everyone else if she hadn't been in the front.

He didn't care. He didn't care if his leg had a coumpound fracture in it. He'd get her out. He'd get her out even if he died in the process. He had to. He ran to Carl, who had barly been affected physicaly and had nothing more than a bruise.

"Come on!" He ordered, grabbing at the front of the bus. He and Carl pushed and pushed and just barely moved it. _We need more help_...He thought. Many of the students had jumped out and had nearly nothing to show for a scratch. He ran out to them.

"CINDY IS DYING! HELP ME GET HER OUT!" He yelled

They all gasped and all who could walk got up and ran out to help him they all pushed and finnaly after 2 minutes of relentless pushing, the massive metalic structure finnaly moved.

All the kids collapsed with exhustion and fatigue, scattering to where they were, either helping their injured friends or trying to move the wregage to get their belongings and steatshirts and bookbags. Jimmy continued moving the wreckage crushing Cindy. Finally after 5 minutes of digging, Cindy was free.

He pulled off two of the coushins from two of the bus seats making them into a bed to lay her on to examine her and to see how badly she was injured, fashioning them to be as a bed. Just as the pouring rain began to fall.

It certainly was as bad as it looked. The gash in her head was the worst thing, no doubt. He took off another peice of fabric from his shirt, leaving him with nothing to protect him from the chilling rain. He shivered madly, but only half of it from the rain.

He wrapped it around her head, luckily it held up pretty strong and stopped the blood from oozing out so quickly. The next thing to fix was her eyes. They were both closed and specked with the tiny flecks of broken glass. He pulled a pair of tweezers from the box of first aid(they were the only thing left thanks to the violent tumbling of the bus) and began working.

Fire men had finally arrived after an hour of search. They worked for two hours and finally got everything cleared up.

He stood there whatching them take her away in a stretcher, It was all his fault.

If only he hadn't been arguing with her. Maybe the shock wouldn't have come so suddenly to her that she reacted so quickly and ran to the front of the bus. If only she wasn't hurt so bad. Maybe she'd be here with him. Crying into his shoulder as he so longingly desired. He'd sooth her in his arms. Tell her everything was OK.If only she was still Ok. If only she didn't rush to the front. If only...


	6. Chapter 6: Hospital

Sorry for the wait! But Heck! It's finally the weekend! And you know what that means! I'll give you a hint: It starts with " 2 new" and ends with "fan fics"! I finnaly made a long chapter! Before I start writing, I want to clear up on some of the medical terms I've used throughout my story:

Greenstick fracture-A break that doen't fully brake through the entire bone.

Compound fracture- A break that breaks the bone and tears the skin.

ICU-Intensive Care Unit.

There is one more. I won't give it cuz it'll give away the story.

Here you go! chapter 6!

The next morning Jimmy woke up. He was glad to see that he was in a soft bed this time, not covered in blood, under a wrecked bus.Then he pushed up forward to get up, but the only result that he got was a pwerfull surge of pain and shock. _Damn_. He remembered his leg. The door swung open and his mother came in, seeing her through slightly blurred vision.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Bad..."he sighed."I hurt all over. Where are Carl and Sheen? Did they make it out OK?"he asked suddenly remembering his friends and what had happend the previous day.

"They're both fine. Carl only had a twisted ankle and Sheen and broken arm. Sheen is in the other room."

Jimmy thought for a second. Then he realized he wasn't in his house. He was in Retroville Hights Hospital. He was glad his mother was here, and the thought of having Sheen one room over offered some comfort. Carl was probably home, he wasn't hurt badly enough to stay here.

The next few days went by as slow. Slow beyond all reason. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes passed as hours. He slept most of the time, the compound fracture not allowing him to do much more. One day Jimmy's mom came in a faint smile on her face. She stood in the doorway.

"Jimmy Honey! There's someone here to see you!" She moved over, Revealing Sheen who was now well enough to walk around, now with a bright purple cast around his right arm.

"Hey Jimmy! Look at my new awesome Ultra Lord cast, complete with hard case and RoboFeind straps!" Sheen said in his hyperactive voice. Jimmy smiled.

"That's great Sheen..." He laughed quietly.

"So wattya in for?" Sheen asked. Jimmy removed the blanket, revealing the cumbersome cast constricting his leg.

"Broken leg." Jimmy said in addition.

"Bummer. That ugly white plain cast isn't gonna do you much good either. Oh well. At least it's better than Cindy's."He said.

Jimmy's heart stopped again. He was so stupid. How could he forget? He sat up immediatly, but was hit with an immense shock of pain from his leg. He pushed the "Forward- " button on the remote controll that moved his bed. He felt it raise the top half of his body up and forward. He felt blood rushing upward to his head and it blurred his vision for a second before clearing away.

"Whoo! I gotta go to the bathroom. Se ya 'round Jim!"

"NO! SHEEN! Wait!" Jimmy coughed. "Which room is Cindy in? Where is she? Wha-"

Sheen cut him off... "She's in room 304, she just came out of the ICU. I saw her this morning. Libby's mom drove her over here to see her too. It's too bad though..." Jimmy had stopped listening afer the first sentance.

"And by the way, Your room is 215." _Damn!_ Jimmy thought. She was on the third floor and he was on the second. Sheen left. Jimmy pressed the "+"(for a nurse) button. A few minutes later a nurse popped in, Her pure white uniform clean with a pin on her left side that said "Nancy."

"What can I do for you?" She said politely with a caring smile.

"I need to go on the third floor and see a friend of mine. Can I go?"

Her smile faded."I'm sorry. I'm not allowed to move you without the Doctor's permission.

"Do you have the Doctor's permission?" He asked impatiently.

"Not before the first five days. You've only been here for three days. I'm very sorry. Do you need anything else while I'm here? Water? A snack? Anything at all?" She said sympatheticaly.

"No, Thank you." Jimmy sighed.

For the next two days, thoughts of Cindy dilluted his mind. He then began again to blame himself for her severe injury. He tryed to read, look at the school work Carl had brought him. Nothing.

Jimmy woke up that day. It was almost 2:00. He realized what day it was. The fifth day! At 2:00 Cindy would surely be up!

He did all his morning business. Grabbed a tooth brush from the bedside table beside him, brushed his teeth, washed his face with a wet cloth, and changed his clothes.

Then finally,he pushed the "+" button. Nurse Nancy came in.

"It's the fifth day! It's the fifth day!" he said. She starred for a second but then realized what he meant.

"So it is! What room are you going to visit today?" Jimmy tryed hard to remember what room Sheen had said she was in. _Damn! _He'd forgotten. Sheen had left home the other day, he couldn't ask him.

"I...I don't remember.." He frowned.

"It's on the third floor you said two days ago. Is it that same one?" She tryed.

"Yeah! Yeah that's the one! Ohhh...There are probably 50 rooms on the third floor or on any of these floors...I'll never know where it is."she said.

"Hmmmmmmm... Do you know the name? There is a list downstairs that has all the patients and what room they're in. If you give it to me I can ch-." She said with a hopefull smile.

"Cindy! Cindy Vortex!" He blurted out out exitedly.

"I'll write it down..." She gave Jimmy a raised-eyebrow look. He blushed. She wrote it down on a post it note, stuck it to her clip board, and left the room. Jimmy waited anxiously for a few minutes before the nurse's return.

"OK, Jimmy. You're friend's room is room 304." She said happily." You wanna go now?" Jimmy nodded 'yes'.

She showed him to a wheelchair, but Jimmy asked if he could have a pair of crutches instead. He figured he needed some exersize. They walked down the hallway to an elevator. After going down a hallway, turning left, and follwing a purple line, Jimmy found himself at the door of room 304.


	7. Chapter 7: Room 304

Chapter 7! How the hell did I get this far! Sorry for leaving you guys in a huge cliff hanger then taking such a long time to update. aaaaaaaHHHHHHH! DANGEROUSLY SHORT CHAPTER!

He knocked gently on the door. Almost a second later a nurse came up. Her name tag read "Abby"

"How may I help you?" She asked lazily.

"I need to see my friend." He replied.

She rolled her eyes."This is a two room area. What's your friend's name?"

"Cindy."

She checked the list."There's no Cindy here."

He thought for a moment."Is there a Miss Vortex?"

"Come in. Good luck" Jimmy didn't understand this last remark.

He entered cautiously. Then he saw her.

If he though what he had was bad, then the condition Cindy was in must have been hell. Her head was wrapped in a cast, Her eyes were hidden behind a strip of medical tape and gauze, Her chest was stripped up, and her entire body was connected to one peice of machinery or an IV or another. It was tear jerking.

He walked towards her, being carefull his crutches not knock anything over or unplug a wire which was extremely difficult. He was soon by her side.

"Come in." She called blindly.

He spoke,knowing she'd recognize his voice.

"So...How have you been?"

"Oh...Not so bad. What about you?"

"Oh just a few scratches...and a compound fracure in my leg."  
"Have you seen Sheen? Some old Sheen...You got hit on your head pretty bad, didn't you?"

He couldn't take it. He couldn't se her like that. No longer the ever strong willed Cindy. But another sad example of youth cut down in it's pride.

"Listen, I gotta go. If you need anything, just call." He said understandingly.

"Wait! Before you go I have a question."

"What is it?"  
"Who are you?


	8. Chapter 8: Help Me

Sorry! Chapter 8! I owe you guys the biggest fattest fluffiest chapter in your whole life. I've been busy. Damn you, history day project! GRRRRRRRRR! AND YOU MRS. TABAR!

"Who am I? It's Jimmy! Jimmy Neutron!" Jimmy's heart stopped. Now he understood the nurse. "Don't tell me you've lost your memory-"

" I'm sorry. This keeps happening. People come and they leave sad because I ...I'm sorry."

" I have to go... "

"No-coughPlease! cough Don't go. I'm so lonely. Nobody visits me- They all cry. Please don't go. Please... Please."

"O- OK. I'll stay." _Maybe she'll remember if I talk to her. _He thought silently to himself. He leaned closer to her.

"Ok...Um..Hey. Maybe if I talk to you for a little while you'll get some of your memory back."

"Sure."

"Ok. Let's start with a simple question:What is your name?"

"Suuuuuuuuu...Ssssssssseee...Ssssssss..."

"Your name is Cindy. Cindy Vortex"

"Next question"

"Right. What is my name?"

"Ummmmm...Let's see...What does it start with?"

"It starts with a 'J'."

"Um...Johnny?"

"It's...It's Jimmy."

"This isn't working."

"Do you remember anything at all? Anything?" This was getting to be flusterating.

"I..I do. I remeber things; bits and peices. Everything incomplete. Broken. A crash. A scream. I cryed out...Then blood..So much blood. Then Pain. Then dark. Then white..." She was crying.

"I'll be right back." He went to the nurse, "Abby".

"Excuse me ma'am, How long will it be untill she gets her memory back?"He had a pretty good I dea of how long, but he wanted to know for sure.

"At the rate she's been healing, It'll be about a month for her to remember it all completely." Jimmy's heart sank. 30 days. And it was all his fault. Why'd it have to be her? There were 20 kids in that bus and it had to be her. Cindy Vortex. Even if she got better, it would never be the same.

He came back and put his arm around her shoulder, having to put down a crutch to do so. "It's OK. Before you know it, you'll be up and at 'um in no time. Just wait."

"Hey kid, There's some people in your room waiting on you." Abby said.

"I'll see you tommarow. I gotta go." He picked up his crutch and made his way to the door."

"Bye JJJ..JJJJJ...Jimmy." She called after him.

And at that moment the tiny light of hope flickering in his heart grew somewhat brighter.

Ha Ha! Gotcha! I'll shut up so you can keep reading.

The next couple days were slow. Every day, He get up and go to Cindy's room talking to her, trying to remind her of anything he could, asking her what she remebered. He'd often go to the lab and try to figure out what was wrong with Cindy's head. One day he found out what the problem was.:

_The brain is made up of many cells, each containing bits and peices of information. When there is a dramatic injury like this one, many of the brain cells can not be reached because they are crooked and out of shape. When they are like this, it makes it impossible for the brain to have a synopsys, the tiny spark or current that flows through the cells. When they are crooked, they are inaccessable and the current can't make it through because they aren't straight enough. The only way out of this situation is for the brain to repair itself._

He wasn't much of a doctor. But he'd have to be. He'd come up with something. He'd have to.

He woke up the next day to some news. Cindy's broken legs had finnaly mended and she could now be on a pair of crutches and could get herself around. She would usualy spend time with the phyical therapist who helped her regain strength in her legs. Other days she'd waste away sleeping or whatching TV or simply being lazy. As for her memory, she had gotten some of it back as her brain slowly began to revive itself. Before, The only people she remembered were her parents. Now, Libby and Sheen had slowly flowed back in to her mind. She also remembered some of her childhood memories and other things like that. She still couldn't remember Jimmy.

Before Jimmy had moved to town, She and Libby were the only ones on the street. Then Sheen came in and then later, Carl. But then, there had been a four year gap. Not before that gap had Jimmy moved in on the street, making him the last person to move in, and the hardest for Cindy to recall.

Later on that same day, the nurse came in the room for her usual 12 o'clock check up on Jimmy, but with an unusual smile on her face.

"Guess what Jimmy! I just spoke to your doctor. He says that tommarow, you can go home! Isn't that great?" She said joyfully.

After that day, He'd began gathering his stuff, getting ready to leave. The Hospital was fairly far away. 4 Miles infact. On the other side of town. He wondered How he was going to explain all of his sudden trips to his parents and what he'd tell them when they asked where he'd been for the last three hours. He wondered more and more about Cindy. She was on his mind 24/7 Litteraly mostly because sleep didn't come easy. He wondered about him. About her. About them...

OK I'm gonna stop now. I don't care what you say! My hands are so frikin cold cuz of my stupid basement and it's constent temperature of 40º! Gosh!

Now I'm gonna be an a$$ and say that I'm not writing another chapter untill I get 3 reveiws...So there...uh...bye :D


	9. Chapter 9: End

**SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORY for such a long 3-week wait guys I have been so busy you can't imagine. Well, here it is: the fat meaty, juicy, spicy, dripping-with-fat chapter I promised everyone who reveiwed. If you did reveiw, check to see if your name is on the list at the end of the chapter. Oh poo. This is gonna be hard. After all, isn't writting a fat juicy fluffy drippy spicy chapter supposed to be? Alas, Chapter 9!**

                                    

The day finnaly arrived when Jimmy had to leave. All of his stuff had already been packed neatly away in one large suitcase. All of the room he was staying in was finnaly cleaned and put together for the next person who had to use it. He knew before that this day would come. The day where he'd have to go home, leaving Cindy totaly helpless. Again.

He had all of his stuff packed in to the suitcase he now had attatched to the back of the wheelchair he was in. But by know, you could probably guess what-who rather was occupying his thoughts. Yeah that's right. Cindy. Cindy, Cindy, Cindy. Ahhh! Why'd he have to like her? Stupid Cindy.He couldn't leave without a good bye. Not after all the time they'd spent together. The long hours he spent teaching her. He had to stop by and tell her where he was leaving to. There was still almost an hour untill his parents were ready to go. So he rolled his way down the now fimiliar path he took, down the hallway, up the stairs, around the corner, and finnaly, to through the door to room 304. There she was.

"Hello, Jimmy," she said colorlessly.

"Uhh...Hey. Look I have some bad news. Today I'm leaving. Home."

"But we are home. Isn't this our home? Me and you?" Confusion.

"No No. We have houses. Back in town. Don't you remember your own house?"

"Yes. Home. I miss home. Will you take me there? To home?"

"I wish I could. It sure would help if you went back-" Stupid. Stupid. That's all Jimmy could say to himself. Duh! If she went home, No doubt she would remember something. Her house, her childhood. Maybe even him! At that moment, he could have just picked her up and taken her away. But then he remembered the stupid doctor and his stupid orders. He was sure for one thing. He would have to get her out of that place. According to the recent studies he'd made, Cindy should have remebered everything by now. It had almost been a month. But he wasn't going to let her wait anymore. He was going to get her out...

"Are you going to go now?" She said. He stared into her desprite eyes. Pleading, begging him not to leave. Pleading eyes yet still hollow and incomlete.

"Don't worry. You aren't staying here much longer." and he left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's a good thing this is a big fat drippy fluffy juicy chapter or I would have put a cliff hanger right here...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that day, after seeing her Desprite eyes, after all her saddness, He had made a plan. His leg still wasn't as strong as it used to be, but at least it had mended. He was getting her out.

Nightfall came and it was time to put his plan into action. He got on Goddard and put him on jet mode and rode him like a motorcycle to the hospital. He downloaded a map of the hospital and found out that Cindy's room was on the east side of the building. He rode up to her window and tapped gently on the glass. There she was, as pale as she'd been. She opened the window and climb on, Jimmy making sure there was enough room so she wouldn't fall off. She was still pretty weak and couldn't hold on tight enough, Jimmy threw in the hologram box and a sleeping Cindy-tron was now fashioning Cindy's hospital bed. He pushed down the pedal and flew down.

After about 28 minutes, they were at last home. Cindy's house to be exact. He helped her down.

"This is it. Your house. Remember anything?"

"I remember everything. Everything. This is my house. That's my pool. And...and you're Neutron."

GOTCHA!...I'll shut up so that you can keep reading...

Cindy woke up. Not from sleep, but from the cloudy haze of confusion and distress that had so slowly and crawled upon her thoughts. But now it was all clear. The thousand memories that escaped her mind returned to her. And it was clear. She remembered the crash. Her pain. The fear. Her desprite call. She was awake.

He didn't know why, but it felt as though nothing had happened. Nothing. Wow. These whole four weeks and it all seemed as though it was only a three days. And now it was all back to normal. He went home.

---xXx---

The next week was a catch up week. For everyone invovled in the bus crash to be able to catch up. She hadn't forgotten her strong desire to love Jimmy and stare at him when no-one was whatching. That was like a life skill to her she did it so often. He was still the same clue less Neutron, not being able to tell if someone liked him unless they personnally got up themselves and confronted him as if he were a deaf person. She was glad that in this whole mess, the twisting roads of fait had managed to keep her secret a secret still and forevermore, That everything was the same as how it was before this big fat whold crazy mess of mumbo jumbo had ever happened... well, almost...

---xXx---

Well that's my fic! I am starting a new one as a sequel to this one and it will be up sometime this week. I hope you enjoyed reading this and thanks for all of your support!

-ZenaWarrior626


End file.
